Black Lake
by canadawitch
Summary: Draco struggles with pressure during the war and comes to his breaking point. Luckily Harry is there. Hurt/comfort fluff. Warning: suicide, self harm, depression


**I dont own any of the characters etc**

 _Inspired but a cute one-shot I read once. Warning: mentions suicide, suicide attempt, depression, anxiety, self-harm. Fluffy hurt/comfort stuff. Please review :)_

* * *

Draco rolled out of bed after half an hour of lying there, trying to find the will in him to get up. He dressed himself lethargically and walked out of him dorm, and out of the Slytherin common room.

"Hey mate, where you going?" Blaise asked cheerfully, noticing how Draco wasn't walking to the Great Hall. Draco turned to Blaise, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Just going for a short walk to wake up." he lied. "Save me a place, alright?"

"Sure, Draco." Blaise smiled and walked off. Draco sighed bleakly, walking out to the lake. He looked around himself, making sure no one was there. He had been so frustrated and stressed lately. With Voldemort and his parents counting on to repair the Vanishing Cabinet in their attempt to murder Dumbledore. He didn't want to be a Death Eater, but had no choice when Fenrir Greyback pinned him against the wall while he Father shoved up his sleeve and held out his arm, allowing Voldemort to paint the symbol of darkness on his pale skin. He hated how ugly it made him look, inside and out. He couldn't remember how many times he had pointed his wand at the mark, whispering ' _Ipsum Noce'_ and watching his skin rip and blood spill out. Draco walked up to the edge of the lake, he reached up with both his arms, massaging his neck and hanging his head. Hot tears slowly started to spill out of his closed eyes. After a few seconds, he composed himself, looked up and jumped.

* * *

Harry had just stepped outside to get a bit of time alone when he saw Malfoy jump into the Black Lake. He walked cautiously over to where he once stood, waiting for him to pop up. After a few seconds Harry's brow furrowed as he started to get concerned. His pace quickened the longer Malfoy stayed underwater. Finally, at a full sprint he reached the edge peering in, to see Draco, unconscious and floating under the water. Harry panicked. He ripped off his robes and jumped in after him, swimming down to reach his arm around Draco's waist. Kicking hard, he fought to bring them both to the surface. His lungs burning, Harry finally reached the top, gasping. He dragged Draco out of the water, feeling his wrist for a pulse. His hands shaking as he felt a light, but steady beat. He straddled Malfoy's body and pushed on his chest rhythmically. He stopped briefly putting his head down onto Draco's chest. Pulse still weak, he pushed harder, tears of frustration pooling in his eyes.

"Malfoy! Please, wake up! Malfoy!" he pleaded. Exhausted, he collapsed onto the boys chest, panting and crying. "Draco, _please."_ he whispered through tears. All of a sudden Draco coughed and opened his eyes. Before Harry could even pull himself up, Draco looked at him.

"P-Potter what hell?" he muttered. Harry's head shot up and he threw his arms around the boy, relieved.

"I-I thought you were swimming- until yo-you took a long time- and I went- you were unconscious- a-and not breathing, Merlin I thought you were dying- w-what were you doing?" he stammered. Draco scowled and shoved Harry off of him, sitting cross legged he hissed,

" _Wasn't it bloody obvious._ "

Harry's heart almost stopped. He looked at the boy, shivering in the cold air.

"H-here, take my robes." he offered.

" _No,_ no Potter." Draco grimaced.

"Fine then, we'll go with the alternative." Harry said, putting his robes on and sliding an arm around Draco's waist, wrapping the two of them together. Draco went ridged at first but then slunk down and eased into the boy, resting his head on Harry's chest.

" _Thanks Harry._ " he whispered. Harry adjusted slightly, sitting up more so the taller boy could relax. The two stayed like that for a while until Harry broke the silence.

"Draco, _why_?" he asked delicately. Draco instantly started sobbing, turning his head into Harry's chest, mumbling about his family and his problems. Harry couldn't make out half of what he was saying but ran his hand up and down Draco's back and muttered comforting words. Draco reached up to wipe his eyes and his sleeve slipped down revealing his Dark Mark and his scars. Harry grabbed his arm, concerned. "Look, we'll get you to Madame Pomfrey and-"

" _Harry..._ " Draco pleaded. "No, please."

"Yes, Draco. We have to, there's no choice, you can't live like this. You need to get help." he finished. Draco sighed, leaning into Harry, reluctant to see the nurse. "Now, come on." Harry said softly, standing up. Draco remained seated on the wet grass. Harry finally had the chance to get a good look at him. His eyes were red and puffy, his skin hung of his face. He realized how much weight Draco had lost and made a decision. He reached down carefully, lifting the boy off the ground and carrying him towards Hogwarts.

"Please, I can't let anyone see me like this." Draco begged. Harry stopped and reached into his pocket, pulling out his shrunken cloak. He resized it so that both of them could fit, threw it on and walked towards the Hospital Wing.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Harry had rescued Draco, and Harry hadn't left his side. Dumbledore allowed him to stay in the Hospital Wing and had Hermione bring him homework. The two of them grew closer and closer everyday, and within a week colour had started to return to Draco's face. Harry was sitting on Draco's bed, playing Wizard Chess. After Draco beat Harry and they had a small laugh over it, he reached over and took hold of Harry's hand. Looking up into his brilliant green eyes he whispered,

" _Thank you._ "

* * *

 _I hope you liked that I hope it was okay, please review. I'm always accepting prompts on my tumblr hmakenaa. And please, if you are struggling with mental health just know that it can get better with help. Find the right resources and it will get better. It can be really hard in the beginning, and asking for help is always scary, but it's much easier than having to struggle silently. I am always here too if you need to rant, but please, please get the help you need. 3_

 _Thanks xx_


End file.
